bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny/Gallery - Sheldon
Penny and Sheldon bbt-sheldon-penny.jpg|Penny staring down Sheldon while blackmailing him to get him to help with Leonard's surprise birthday party. Big-bang-theory-penny-sheldon-photo1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Fest12.jpg|Reading together just like an old married couple. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Stage10.jpg|Penny portraying a wino. Stage9.jpg|Sheldon portraying his mother in his Star Trek skit. Fetch3.jpg|Penny comforting a disgraced Sheldon. Dis8.jpg|Sheldon having spaghetti (with little pieces of hit dog cut up in it) with Penny. Lucy24.jpg|Discussing Penny's acting class play. Guit10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in 4A. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is the guest star on "Fun with Flags". Mono3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny about to explode as Sheldon wakes her up. BigBran9.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Pole8.png|Trying to cheer up Sheldon. TO5.png|Amy is right. TO4.png||You two are talking your time. 12x05-5.jpg|Explaining his super-asymmetry project to Penny!?! TO3.png|Hello! Engaged! TO1.png|Hello??? Soft43.png|Sheldon's reaction to Penny's triple knock. Soft42.png|Penny after using Sheldon's triple knock. Soft41.png|How nice. Come in. Soft40.png|I'm turning over a new leaf. Soft35.png|Penny talking things over with Sheldon. Soft34.png|Getting a boring lecture. Soft33.png|Or we could talk about trains. Soft32.png|Getting advice from Sheldon. Soft31.png|Penny accepting a complement about her impression of Leonard. Mini4.jpg|A train lecture. Mini12.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon. Tums20.png|Overeating Mrs. W's leftovers. Zam31.png|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. ZAm18.png|After Penny told the gang when Sheldon's birthday was. Zam17.png|Surprise! Zam15.png|Walking Sheldon to his surprise party. Zam14.png|Staring in each other's eyes for the intimacy game. Zam9.png|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. Den18.png|Telling Sheldon how to let things go. Den16.png|Sheldon complaining about Amy. Den23.png|Get out! Zombie5.jpg|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. Zombie3.jpg|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. Den19.png|Trying to help Sheldon let it go. Rip7.jpg|Complaining about Amy. Rip4.jpg|You performed tests on me? Zombie10.jpg|Working on the intimacy game with Sheldon. A45.jpg|A new suit for Sheldon. A44.jpg|Penny high on pain killers. Zaz10.jpg|Talking things over in the laundry room. Zaz7.png|Talking things over in the laundry room. Zaz3.jpg|Talking things over in the laundry room. BigBran8.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. LaundryRoomLust.png|For Shenny lovers everywhere! IWL3.png|I'm a dirty girl. Cut19.png|Penny just as she gets up. Cut14.png|Penny is going to give Sheldon a haircut. OR10.jpg|Come on, Sheldon! OR1.jpg|Penny and Sheldon performing yoga to relax. TF8.jpg|Penny seeking advice from Sheldon. TF23.jpg|Sheldon trying to find the best place in her apartment to sit. TF19.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Nov2.png|Leonard wants them to pretend they are aliens at the prom. TF16.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. FI43.png|Be safe. Call us. Bit6.jpg|Penny glad that she missed Priya. Aph2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny doing their laundry. Guit2.jpg|Penny waiting on Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Bit6.jpg|Eating dinner alone with Sheldon. Fine2.jpg|Penny hiding from the landlord. Search9.jpg|Penny brings a consoling cheesecake. Search7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Coll5.jpg|Penny passing germs to Sheldon. Had3.jpg|Both caught the same cold. Fine1.jpg|Loaning Penny money. Loan1.jpg|Shenny. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Gag5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Top3.jpg|Penny walking down the stairs with Sheldon. Z5.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon a lift. Top2.jpg|Penny shopping at the comic book store. Cof5.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. TGE-10.jpg|These aren't yours? Cut8.png|Penny giving Sheldon a haircut. Cut1.png|Penny giving Sheldon a new look. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao6 1280 (1).jpg|Penny and Sheldon at an Asian Fusion restaurant. Get2.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want Penny to become a sexual rival for Dr. Stephanie. Get1.jpg|I could always think of you. Ein3.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Eat5.jpg|Does your religious mother want a test tube grandchild out of wedlock? Goth10.jpg|Training Penny. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for an apology present for Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny.png|Penny telling Sheldon her lingering feelings for Leonard. Add6.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her gaming addiction. Add5.jpg|Sheldon trying to get Penny a man online. TSO-15.jpg|Sharing dinner. TSO-16.jpg|Amazed by the cheese in the pizza crust. TSO-17.jpg|Penny learning about string theory. NP1.png|Penny and Sheldon hanging out together while missing Leonard. Wat10.png|I could always think about you. Badfish.jpg|Penny with Sheldon in the laundry room. Fin9.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon for Leonard's party. Add3.jpg|Penny asking about Sheldon online game playing. Hoft7.jpg|You got your sciencey magazine and I didn't. Hoft5.jpg|Walking upstairs with Sheldon. Date5.png|Driving Sheldon to his first date with Amy. Z3.jpg|Sheldon needs to return his Star Wars sheets. Z2.jpg|Penny stares after Sheldon's comment. Z1.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Ex2.jpg|In front of Stan Lee's house. Ex6.jpg|Sheldon has a script for Penny's courtroom testimony. Hoft14.jpg|Talking on the stairway. Ham4.jpg|Sheldon's tie question. Opt1.jpg|Richard Feynman poster. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. Ram5.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Topo4.jpg|Penny going out on a date passing an exiled Sheldon. Topo3.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Topo2.jpg|Penny bypassing Sheldon. Ram3.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny to help him get rid of Ramona. Ham3.jpg|Discussing with Penny what to do while Leonard has sex with Leslie. Ham2.jpg|I'm usually the girl on the other side of the door. Hoft12.jpg|Getting the mail. Hoft11.jpg|Nice talking to you Sheldon. BigBran10.jpg|Sheldon apologizes to Penny. Gamma1.jpg|Getting their mail. Soki1.jpg|Penny rubbing Sheldon's chest. Nutzy3.jpg|Choosing a present for Leonard. Scav9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in the laundry room. Nutzy2.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Nutzy7.jpg|Staring down Sheldon. Inde6.jpg|Why are you ignoring your sister? Add2.jpg|Penny has to move her legs. Goth8.jpg|Penny dancing while making breakfast. V10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny's sleepover. Preimier one.jpg|Sheldon, tell me a secret. 103692 d2864b.jpg|Sheldon is lonely and wants to sleep with Penny. Hug.png|Penny hugs Sheldon as they get closer bonding over the absent Leonard. Penny12.jpg|Wrapped up in her shower curtain with a dislocated shoulder. Kl35.png|Listening to "Darlin'". Vegnew4.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating the poem "The Tall Man of Cornwall". Redy.jpg|Penny gets Sheldon zonked due to his nervousness. Gamma10.jpg|In the lobby. Loom6.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. TMM-9.jpg|Delivering a sewing kit. Dis1.jpg|Discussing their mail. Loom5.jpg|First car ride with Sheldon. Scav1.jpg|Looking for clues in the geology lab. Loom4.jpg|Penny shopping with Sheldon. Loom3.jpg|Penny at the grocery with Sheldon. Zxc6.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep while making Penny Blossoms. Loom2.jpg|Penny at the grocery. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon puzzled by Penny. NP12.jpg|Returning from the grocery store. NP10.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny fascinating facts about the weather. NP5.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon. NP4.jpg|Sheldon is having a nightmare. NP3.jpg|Penny wondering if Leonard is missing her. NP2.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out together Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png|Sheldon asking Penny out on a date to make Amy jealous. Act12.jpg|Penny calling Mrs. Cooper because she "broke" Sheldon. Gamma1.jpg|Down at the mailboxes. TSO-19.jpg|Penny has a point. Gor7.jpg|Penny showing Sheldon what is in her mouth. Gor4.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a little physics. Worksongnano.jpg|Penny making "Penny Blossoms" with Sheldon. Alt6.jpg|Penny thinks Sheldon looks great. He wants more colors. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon appreciation to Penny's gift of Leonard Nimoy's DNA. Run7.jpg|Penny glances at Sheldon after he tells Stephanie that Leonard had often tried to have sex with her. NUX5.jpg|Sheldon ecstatic that Leonard slept with Mrs. Lathram. Pan7.jpg|Penny talking to an exiled Sheldon. Code1.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Cof1.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon. Nix3.jpg|Sheldon trying to find a sitting spot in Penny's apartment. Scav14.jpg|Team Sheldon-Penny doing a puzzle to figure out the scavenger hunt clues. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Penny acting as a barmaid. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. Shennyy.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Jp9.jpg|What? S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (stare-down).jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Nix8.jpg|Penny and Sheldon talking while climbing the stairs. Xz9.jpg|Sheldon, Penny and online gaming. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Xz1.jpg|Sheldon introducing his on-line date find to a game addicted Penny. Xz8.jpg|Penny showing interest in Sheldon's online gaming. Blos7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Vegnew3.jpg|Penny confronting Sheldon. Loan6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Alt2.jpg|Sheldon likes this suit. Loan5.jpg|The snakes that protect Sheldon's money. PPP1.jpg|Can't do your laundry? Tend9.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. Hady2.jpg|You gave me those germs! Tend8.jpg|Sheldon is looking for Penny's advice. Tend6.jpg|I'll have a Rose Water Rickey. Tend4.jpg|Sheldon is looking for some advice. Tend3.jpg|Bracing herself for a talk with Sheldon. Tend2.jpg|Bartender Penny. Tend1.jpg|Sheldon deciding on a cocktail. PennyPhys.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a "little physics". Hoft13.jpg|Penny being overrun by robot controlled vehicles. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. CushionSat.jpg|Penny with Sheldon Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. PPP2.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. Bath9.jpg|"Leonard Nimoy!!" Veg3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Sleepover. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny visits Sheldon. Dwg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Hof6.jpg|Talking to Sheldon on the stairs. Stage1.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door. Lert10.jpg|You don't want Leonard moving in. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon's complement makes Penny's day. Gamma10.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Wat10.png|Penny and Sheldon. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. IsoSmile1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny having a pleasant conversation. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc11.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Myth4.jpg|Eating dinner with Sheldon. Myth3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP8.jpg|Well played. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here! Nut1.jpg|Penny describing her blackmail with Sheldon threatening his comic book collection. Act13.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon an acting lesson. Loben11.jpg|Penny understands about the intervention. Loben10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Loben8.jpg|I remember symposium. Loben7.jpg|Discussing their lie to Penny. Ram9.jpg|Sheldon wants Penny want to get rid of Ramona. The-Euclid-Alternative-penny-and-sheldon-7020795-1280-720.jpg|Penny frustrated with Sheldon calling upon a "covenant of friendship". The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's spaghetti dinner just after she broke up with Leonard. Duc6.jpg|Penny about to blow up at Sheldon. Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny gives Sheldon a toy transporter. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? Then maybe you better let it go. Duc1.jpg|Penny being silly due to her medication. Wd12.png|Offering Penny a hot beverage. Wd11.png|Sheldon offering the upset Penny a hot beverage. Kl73.png|Try concentrating on something else. Bu57 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to a naked Penny. Birth2.jpg|Birthday hug. 107830 D3994bc 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon after panicking at his birthday party. 208.jpg|Keeping Sheldon company after he panics. 209.jpg|Birthday hug. BA14.png|No music then. BA45.png|Kripke outside. BA44.png|Everyone thinks you're weird. BA86.png|Now I only find these irritating. BA85.png|I'm giving you a hug. BA84.png|A rare Sheldon Cooper hug. BA83.png|I'm giving you a hug. Rt6.png|You wrote that? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -4.jpg|Sheldon can smell the woods too. gt12.png|You may make the color guard squad. Proud Penny. gt22.png|Penny knows. LS16.jpg|Leonard identifying their fact cards. fl1.png|Helium. fl2.png|Pi. fl5.png|Sheldon was right! fl8.png|Leonard's turn. fl9.png|Sure, I can go with you. 10.04 tce-5.jpg|Penny advising Sheldon about cohabitation. tub18.png|Driving Sheldon around to cool off. tub19.png|Driving Sheldon around. tub20.png|Talking about their partners. tub34.png|Driving Sheldon around. tub44.png|How about that one? tub45.png|Relationship advice. tub46.png|What's really wrong? tub47.png|That I must have hurt watching me look for other women without ever considering you. V23.png|Wait, uh…you saw her apartment? CL43.png|Sheldon you crossed the line. 10.20 TRD-15.jpg 10.20 TRD-15.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. TCC-2.jpg|Working on Sheldon. TGM-8.jpg|Talking to Penny. TGM-6.jpg|Sheldon talks to Penny about Bert's work. 11.03 TRI-2.jpg|Maybe you are suppressing another personality. finale20.png|Ramona seems to have a romantic interest in you. TGM-10.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to be embarrassed. TSO-15.jpg| TSO-16.jpg TSO-17.jpg TSO-19.jpg change73.jpg|All this change is just too much. change74.jpg|Playing a drinking on the word "change". change75.jpg|Not unless you change the subject. change76.jpg|Now I said it. Meh change77.jpg|Heck, you had sex almost as many times as I have fingers. change78.jpg|You dog. change79.jpg|Well, judging by the look on her face, it’s at least one percent saliva. change80.jpg|I never thought how it would ch….affect my life.| change81.jpg|Okay. Fine. I’ll stop playing. change84.jpg|Sheldon heading to the stairs. change85.jpg|On the stairs. change84.jpg|Sheldon heading to the stairs. change85.jpg|On the stairs. change92.jpg|Get in. change93.jpg|Going. change88.jpg|The elevator... change89.jpg|The stairs or... change90.jpg|Waiting for Sheldon. nobel50.jpg|I’m pregnant, Sheldon. Source Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Penny Category:Sheldon Category:Trivial Category:Shenny